


A for Awkward

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, F/M, Feelings, Fingerfucking, Indirect Phone Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Reveal, Rimming, Vacation, yes i said indirect phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dylan finally gets what he wants due to awkward events caused by his stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I just really think Hobrien needs to exist. Please be nice, this is my first Hobrien and I've never made a Sterek. Hope you guys enjoy. :*

  
"You're getting on my last nerves Dylan," his redheaded best was throwing yet another well deserved tantrum because of his stupidity.

 

He was being stupid. He was being so stupid it was a surprise Holland hasn't threatened to slit his throat yet.

 

It's not that she was violent— well not all the time— it was the basic fact that her best friend was being stupid, and annoying, and his depressing mood made her cranky. Dylan's always so up and high. He's always so happy, and all smiley, no matter what. But now, now this stupid blonde bitch Britt had to come in and ruin that.

 

Who cheats on such an amazing guy? Holland was infuriated when she had found out, and the way he had decided to handle the situation wasn't such a healthy choice. Unlike girls who ate out the market and watched a marathon of romantic movies that will never be their life, guys— or more specifically Dylan— decide to drink and not shower.

 

How disgusting is that? And not only is he going on a drinking rampage but he's also getting high, in all the wrong ways. He doesn't go to a bar and get wasted to find himself waking up to a sexy brunette chick next to him. He gets wasted and high day through night and wakes up to a very messy and disgusting room every morning.

 

Let's get real, he isn't the cleanest of people. But he isn't dirty either. He's not the type of guy to leave Chinese take-out all over the place and not bother to wash one dish. No, Holland did all the cleaning. Because believe it, she was not walking around in her brand new Versace dress with her Chanel heels stepping on any kind of dirt. Not today, not ever.

 

But Dylan has made her a wreck. As in hair wild, mascara dripping down her face, lipstick smudged wreck. Yes, she cried and shouted. It seemed like everything was going through one ear and coming out the next. And that was the most irritating thing ever.

 

"Dylan please," the redhead begged, heels clacking against the wooden floor as she stomped on it like a five year old throwing a fit.

 

Those brown eyes that were no longer filled with much color looks towards her, "it's no use Holl. I appreciate your effort, I do. But it won't mend my broken heart."

 

"Dylan! Do you not hear yourself? You sound like the modern day version of Shakespeare. 'Mend my broken heart'? What kind of man says that? You're acting like a little kid Dylan! And it's not cute. You're so depressed, and you seem so desperate. If there isn't anyone to mend your broken heart the least you could do is go out there and find someone to fuck against your car!"

 

"And possibly end up with an STD? No thank you."

 

Holland released a very much frustrated groan, throwing her hands up as she tipped her head back to display the obvious anger. "So you'd rather die lonely in a room filled with Chinese take-out and empty pizza boxes with liquor in hand?"

 

Dylan only shrugged, showing that he honestly at this point couldn't care any less.

 

Breathing deeply, Holland rolled her lips into her mouth realizing that maybe, just maybe she hadn't taken this very well. Maybe she should provide better support, and be a better friend. Maybe she should just sit down and talk to him.

 

So that's what she did, taking a seat next to him on the black leather couch.

 

Dylan turned to face her, a look of amusement dancing along his features, "we look disgusting."

 

"Thanks to you." Holland stated with a slight playful grin following afterwards.

 

"We need to talk," she began as she placed a hand on his knee, "we need to talk about you and this problem."

 

"This isn't a—"

 

"Ah ah ah. This is what I signed up for when I agreed to be your best friend Dylan, and I am about to take my duty as a best friend seriously. Alright? Alright. Now, let's start off with the obvious fact that Britt did not deserve you. She might have been kind, and calm, maybe just a little attractive. But let's not forget, ripped jeans were so three years ago."

 

This actually made Dylan chuckle, because leave it to his best friend to turn a serious situation into a fashion statement.

 

"Then, there's the fact that she cheated on you. You. Dylan fucking O fucking Brien. Dylan  _fucking_  O'Brien. Dylan O'Brien. Do you not understand how much stupidity one must have to contain to do something like that? I mean who cheats on one of the most loved men in the industry? Not only are you rich and famous which, if she was actually a fame whore slash gold digger would give her publicity, you are a multi-talented, freakishly smart, awkward, beautiful, annoying little nerd.  _Our_  annoying little nerd. And we don't allow anybody in our pack to be all down in the dumps. You know how we feel about that Dylan. And you don't deserve to suffer for this. That tramp is probably out there living a great life right now while you mourn and whine like a baby who did not get any candy from a stranger? That isn't fair. You should be the happy one, out there and partying! You should be smiling too. We all miss that smile so damn much Dylan. You'll never seem to understand how much your smile brightened everyone's day. Now it's gone. And because of some girl? Oh hell no! You're Dylan fucking O fucking Brien! You better live up to that name! Starting with moving the fuck on, you deserve the best, okay? You do." Holland's voice had lowered sympathetically as she sent him a soft smile.

 

Dylan felt like crying, but he wasn't going to. Instead he decided that it was probably best to just hug her.

 

So he did.

 

—

 

It's been exactly three months since the break up and well, Dylan was doing much better. Apparently so was Britt. They had met up for coffee just last week, so she could apologize and wish him the best in life. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit hurt, but what could he possibly do aside from wish her the best as well? They ended their encounter with a hug goodbye. Well maybe not goodbye, they'd definitely meet up again in the future.

 

Everyone was happy to have Dylan back. Especially with the kick ass birthday celebration he had surprisingly— like bam out of nowhere— received. It was definitely fun, defin-fucking-ley.

 

Except for the end. The end wasn't that great since he ended the night with one of his best guy friends telling him he's spending the break they have from filming off with his girlfriend, possibly future fiancé to wife to baby momma.

 

Yeah so Tyler Hoechlin totally decided to ditch the whole crew for some blonde chick with a really nice hair cut. That's cool,  _so_  cool. Note the sarcasm.

 

It's not that Dylan exactly hated Brittany, more like envied. It was like she was hogging his best bud all up. Yes, Tyler and Dylan were like strictly bros since that's what the younger man had thought he wanted. Sadly, that was very untrue. Something he realized after Tyler and Brittany started dating. He had tried to convince himself it was just the fact that he missed Tyler since all he did was hang out with Ms.ImSoPerfectWithMyWavyBlondeHair— because real knows real, those two spend way too much time together— but it became obvious after quite a while.

 

Of course the only person he actually told was Holland because well, best friend there. Or maybe it's because he's not sure what he's feeling for Tyler. Maybe it's simply because he may not actually feel anything for Tyler, but due to the constant boners and dreams he seems to have, well that just confirmed he was being denial. Dylan doesn't like being denial, in fact he likes staying out of denial- _itation_. So he sucked it up and faced the fact that he may just have a massive crush on his... his whatever they are no because once again Ms.ImSoPerfectWithMyWavyBlondeHair is hogging up all the Tyler loving.

 

So them having like this possibly four month long vacation together? Yeah, totally sucks.

 

But hooking up. Hooking up with strangers took away the problems for the time being. He even got to experiment and it was nice, bottom or top, still nice. Dylan yearned for something more, something bigger, something he knew only a real moncho man could give him aka Mr.ImTooHookedOnMyTotallyHotBlondeGfToGiveAFuckAboutTheseFuckers aka Tyler Smokin' Hoechlin.

 

So yeah. Dildos did the trick for some more time being when he decided maybe this was unhealthy.

 

Okay, so yes Dylan masturbates and all to the thought of his co-star. But he blames Sterek fanfiction... and his fandom... and his very curious mind. Yup, only ones to blame.

 

Nobody told his fans and Sterek shippers to make all of this sound so good. But he wanted to experiment, just to prove to himself that the boners he got at the thought were false and meant nothing. Yeah, that didn't exactly help obviously.

 

It was quite embarrassing really. He's a twenty three year old man for crying out loud and he could barely even handle a week without someone who labels him as just a friend like some hung up high school girl.

 

Luckily, he had Holland for that. His realist slash therapist slash fashion icon best friend.

 

"Wow, you are all kinds of kinky Dylan," was all the redhead had to say after the fifteen minute rant he had provided about his sexual frustrations and anger.

 

"Are you serious? That is not even the point!"

 

"Oh I get the point," Holland assured, "you're a little coward who's too afraid to call your 'best bud' when you may not see him for like the next four to five months."

 

"That doesn't make me cowardly. I just respect people's privacy."

 

Holland cracked up, slapping her knees to add the dramatic effect, "since when? That's like the shittiest lie ever Dylan. Don't play around like that. Just admit it, you're too scared to call Tyler. And there's honestly no point in trying to tell me any different, I already know you are so..."

 

Dylan released a sigh out of pure frustration as he tugged at his hair, falling back on his bed. "What am I even gonna do?"

 

"I don't know, maybe call him you dunce."

 

"Okay, yeah. I'm just gonna pop up out of nowhere saying 'hey Tyler, I know you're on a very private vacation and may be having steamy hot sex with your extremely hot girlfriend right now but I just wanted to talk.' Yeah, how about no?"

 

The redhead rolled her eyes knowing very well this would happen, "how about you text him a selfie? Present to him the fact that you finally got stubble."

 

"None of this will help me get Tyler to fuck me into my mattress."

 

"You have to start off somewhere," Holland stated before checking her watch and gasping, "shit shit shit. I'm late for mani-pedi day with the girls. I gotta go."

 

She was up on her feet and moving towards Dylan's bedroom door in the period of five seconds. Holland turn back to glare at her male friend, "call him," before she skipped out and down the hall.

 

—

 

One damn week; one whole entire week of debating, a shitload of food needed as a distraction, and an unnecessary amount of fingering later and Dylan finally,  _finally_  works up the courage to call Tyler.

 

Only to get sent straight to voice mail.

 

But why not try again only to get the same exact results?

 

And the third time didn't seem to be the charm, neither did the fourth or the fifth or the sixth or the seventh or the eighth or the ninth and so on till infinity.

 

So yeah, Tyler is the equivalent to the worst bro friend ever, Dylan has officially decided.

 

That doesn't seem to stop Dylan from calling the next day but this time,  _this time_  Tyler answers, maybe not intentionally since the first thing Dylan hears—

 

"Fuuuuck! Yes, right there, right there!" Well at least Brittany's moaning isn't gag worthy.

 

He doesn't exactly know why, but he keeps the phone open not even bothering to hit that End button. Because Brittany sounds good, but  _Tyler_ , Tyler sounds better, like way fucking better. And the things he say are so filthy.

 

It's always the good ones, Dylan thinks mostly focusing on the tent growing noticeably beneath his denim jeans.

 

"Well fuck it." He unzips his bottoms, pushing them down his thighs along with his boxer briefs because they won't be able to hear him through all the noise they're making.

 

So Dylan puts his phone on speaker, sets it down beside him and wraps a hand around his very alert member.

 

He works the tip first; pinching at it, teasing it as he watches the beads of pre come grow bigger and bigger. It feels nice as the pad of his thumb runs over the wet slit, earning a light moan from him.

 

His head tilts back against the couch as he listens to Tyler's grunts grow louder, imagining him saying all those filthy things to him.

 

Dylan starts off with slow and steady strokes, twisting his hand at some points and make sure his dick was fully lubricated with his own pre come. The slick slushy sound that it made sent him to cloud nine, because fuck. The sticky wet sounds were always a turn on, no matter what anyone says. It's just clarification that what you're doing is so wrong.

 

"Ahh," he sighs in relief once his free hand gets a grip on his balls. He massages them lightly, smiling lazily to himself as he let's all of Tyler's words sink in.

 

It feels so damn good, there are no words to exactly describe just how good.

 

Dylan becomes a maniac, bucking his hips to fuck into his hands as he strokes at the same rhythm. It was at times like this that he wished he had taken yoga back in high school, maybe he would have been able go down on himself picturing of course, Tyler.

 

His teeth caught onto his bottom lip as he almost screamed due to the impact of his finger accidentally brushing over the small patch of skin below his balls. But than he throws in the towel, because fuck it. They're probably still having great sex right now,  _probably_.

 

But Dylan doesn't think about that because he's stupid. His mind is somewhere else, somewhere far far away where all he sees is darkness, all he can feel are his hands and all he can hear are his moans and whimpers.

 

"Shit, yes! Oh my God!" Dylan's back was arching off the couch as he felt himself edging closer and closer to the end.

 

He was so damn close, so close to coming and this close to screaming out Tyler's name as he did so but than he heard his name being called and his eyes immediately shot open.

 

_Fuck._

 

Dylan looks down at his black iPhone 5s in pure horror looking at how much time had elapsed since Tyler accidentally answered the phone, fifty seven minutes and thirty two God damn seconds.

 

Then he began to over think. What if he had said something when his mind went blank? Exactly how long had he been jacking off? When did they notice? What were they thinking?

 

Brittany looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, because damn, that was unexpected.

 

"Dylan." His co-star repeated once more, voice now coming out hoarse and choked.

 

Dylan gulped as he heard him repeat his name once more before finally, his brain began to work again and with his come slicked hand he grabbed his phone before pressing the end button.

 

Releasing a sigh of relief he looked back down to the his now very flaccid member laying dully in his hand since the shock and terror had totally taken him out of it.

 

"Holland's gonna love this."

 

—

 

She did. In fact she loved it so much that she laughed in Dylan's face.

 

"You're ridiculous," Dylan groaned passing a hand down his face, "this isn't a laughing matter. Do you not know how embarrassing that was? I wonder what Tyler must be thinking right now."

 

"That he's friends with a hormonal twenty three year man who needs to get laid really bad."

 

"Besides that," because yes, knowing Tyler that's exactly what he'll think despite the fact that he won't say that he actually thinks that. "I mean what he was thinking at the moment. Like he must be disgusted with me and Brittany must have been pretty grossed out too. God I feel so stupid."

 

"Aww baby," Holland pouted as she rubbed at Dylan's back, "you are."

 

"Not helping." The man hissed.

 

"You need to just tell Tyler the truth."

 

"Yeah, I'll just tell him what a hormonal wreck he makes me and I want his anaconda shoved far up my ass. That'll work."

 

Holland sighed in annoyance, "and this is why you'll never get his anaconda shoved up your ass. You never try a thing. You need to try than maybe you'll get it."

 

"Whatever, it's not like he's coming back anytime soon anyways. I'll probably get over him."

 

But still doesn't fail to call Tyler like fifty more times that week, just in hopes of getting an answer. He didn't. Not even one bit of an answer since Tyler decided it's the beginning of ignore Dylan for the rest of his life.

 

—

 

Neither of those two things seem to turn out true. Dylan seems to only get hornier every time he think back to that phone call and less than two week later Tyler is walking out of the elevator and straight into his penthouse as Dylan is walks down the last three steps of the his spiral staircases.

 

See now this is proof that Dylan's stupid. He could have saved himself from this awkward half naked half boner situation, but once again, he's stupid. He's so stupid that he hadn't realized the excitement in Holland's voice when she called this morning asking if he was still staying in his penthouse or if he was going to go back to his mansion that day. He's also so stupid that he hasn't lost the habit of deciding not to dress up right after he takes a shower.

 

So now he's standing right at the bottom of his staircase completely wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Tyler eyes him, in a foreign way one filled with so many different emotions Dylan couldn't capture even one of them.

 

"I like what you did with the place," he says since yes, it's been like three months and Dylan has done whole lot.

 

I like what you did with yourself, Dylan wants to say but notices that no, this isn't the right time— and there may never even be a right time— so he settles with, "what are you doing here?"

 

"You didn't wanna see me?" Tyler grins as he walks a little towards the half naked man.

 

"Oh no, I have," Dylan responds and just has to add, " for the past three months now. But you've made it pretty obvious that you didn't wanna hear from me."

 

"Look Dylan—"

 

"No you look, Tyler, I've been trying to get in contact with you for so long. I tried so many times before and than after the little incident. It was weird and I felt stupid yes, but I was in deep sexual frustration. And needed a friend after what happened between Britt and I. Guess who was there for me? Not you. So please, do me a favor and get fuck out of my place like right now. Go run back to Snow White and continue your perfect vacation. I don't want to see you right now."

 

"Dylan—"

 

"I said get out!"

 

"No!" That was the loudest Dylan has ever heard him roar which was ironic since he hears him as a werewolf like very damn day of his life but it made him flinch.

 

"I needed a break, okay? I spent so much time with you guys and barely enough with Britt—"

 

"Than you must have really tried to avoid me because you spent like none of that time with me you dick."

 

Hoechlin released a groan as he yanked at his root in utter frustration. "Okay, I admit it, I was trying to avoid you because I was confused. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just needed time to get my shit together. It wasn't healthy, what was going on with me. I didn't know what I was feeling, and hell, I still don't know—"

 

"Tyler, where is this going?"

 

The older man looked up, licking his lips. "I had an argument with Brittany."

 

And it seemed as if Dylan's life was over at that exact moment because  _really_? That's what he was here for?

 

"Wow, I can't even believe you. So you won't give me the time of day when my heart gets ripped out by some cheating she-devil  but you want to come and complain to me about your stupid little girlfriend arguments? That just rich, and selfish. Two things you are. You're such an asshole, I can't even believe that you would—"

 

"The argument was about you Dylan."

 

He swore his heart almost popped out of his chest with the strength and the pace it began to pump at, "what?"

 

"After the whole thing with the phone call, we got into an argument. She started talking bad about you and I got angry, said a few things I don't really think I regret saying. We just stayed on the island for some more time before realizing just how awkward all of this had gotten and ended the vacation. And she ended things too. I had defended you, more than I would have for her. And maybe it did hurt Brittany, but with all the things she had said about you... I couldn't find it in myself to care because you're none of what she said you were. And I know that better than anyone. I was scared, okay? I didn't know what to think about how I was feeling. It's not everyday you wake up and realize that you're  _in love_  with your best friend. I didn't know how you felt and I just— I didn't want to admit it because I thought you would hate me, that you would shut me out. If you did you would have all reasoning to do so but you deserve an explanation for what had happened. And that was it. That's the big explanation."

 

Dylan didn't exactly know what to say or even do at the moment. So he just did the one thing that made sense to him, he began to babble. "Oh my God, you don't even understand just how much that made my day. You love me, Tyler Hoechlin aka one of the most fuck-able people in the world loves me. Do you not understand the impact of your words. Are you trying to kill me here? Can you hear me dying? I can't even take this right now. I'm so fucking happy," Dylan was talking so much that he hadn't even realized Tyler nearing him until a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips were on his.

 

He was frozen, for maybe just half a second before reacting, giving Tyler as much as he was giving him through that one kiss. It was like a wet dream come true. Tyler's lips were soft, and they felt far more plump than they looked. But his tongue, God that tongue worked miracles. It was a wet and sloppy first kiss between the two, and shit, did it feel good. Dylan broke the kiss in need of air and Tyler's lips already attacked his neck.

 

"So this is going where I think it's going right? Because you know, I'm so cool with that. You know the whole sex thing, I really want that to like h—  _mmph_." Dylan cut himself off quickly once kissing became sucking. His back arched perfectly having his bare chest smush against Tyler's clothed on, and  _no._  That Henley has got to go.

 

His hands traveled down Tyler's chest slowly, surprisingly, because he wanted to feel every bit of that. But maybe later, because now his cock was achingly hard.

 

"Off," Dylan rasped as he tugged at the hem of the older man's shirt. And just as quickly as it was demanded, that was how fast it was done revealing to Dylan that upper body that he will take time to adore,  _later_.

 

"Can we just fuck already? Like  _now_."

 

"I don't think you're ready."

 

"I've been fucked before Tyler, by like dildos and stuff."

 

"Have you ever fucked yourself with anything as big as me?" And that question shouldn't have made him moan, but it did.

 

"Probably not," Dylan found himself responding before his towel was yanked off his body and he was being manhandled until his legs were wrapped around Tyler's hips as his arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

 

Dylan couldn't stop rutting against Tyler all the way up the stairs, having the both of them release very faint moans.

 

"If I don't get fucked like right now, I think I'm gonna lose it," Dylan groaned as they made their way past the door of the master bedroom.

 

He was practically shoved onto the bed and his legs immediately opened themselves up to give himself away.

 

Tyler released a throaty moan before he began to unbuckle and unzip his belt. He shoved his jeans and black Calvin Klein boxer briefs down at the same time and Dylan had almost lost all the air in his lungs because whoa, that's— how is that even fair?

 

"Flip around, on your hands and knees." Hoechlin demanded as he got onto the bed. The younger man had already handed him a bottle of lube, and it was half way done.

 

"Seemed to have thought about me a lot, huh," he commented as Dylan got into position.

 

"Just— please just go."

 

Tyler grinned widely as his hands met both of his lover's ass cheeks, massaging them lightly as pushed them apart and brought them back together. The perfect piece of flesh felt amazing under his hands. Despite what it actually looked like hidden under jeans, Dylan's ass was actually quite large in size, like Tyler's but not muscular. But Tyler liked that because his perfectly round cheeks were soft and easy to squeeze. And every time he would land a nice smack on his ass, it would jiggle just a tad.

 

Dylan's body would jerk forward every single time as a low little filthy moan escaped his lips.

 

"You like being spanked?" Tyler questioned as his hand landed on Dylan's right cheek making the man below him nod wildly as yet another moan escaped his lips.

 

He went at over and over and over again until Dylan's ass cheeks were a light shade of red making him moan at the sight.

 

"God, your ass is so perfect." Tyler groaned before spreading his ass cheeks once more and smushing his face in between Dylan's mounds, tongue immediately going to work having the man below him cry out as his body began to shake.

 

Tyler penetrated the small sphincter muscle with his tongue, it was really tight and clenching around his tongue already. Dylan was far tighter than he had expected. His tongue pulled out before thrusting back in, not failing to go deeper this time making Dylan grunt loudly. After a couple more light tries, Tyler pushed his tongue farther into the younger man's anus making him grind back as he slapped his own ass.

 

"Fuuuuuck, oh my God! That— yes!" Dylan was already panting and Tyler had barely been eating him out for less than five minutes. His hands wrapped around the plain white sheets as Tyler wiggled his tongue in his ass roughly, not being able to get enough.

 

Pre come was dripping down on the comforter already creating a mess, but none of them could find it in themselves to care, especially Dylan as the older man shook his head from left to right furiously, tongue still buried deep into his ass.

 

"You know what, fuck it." Dylan immediately pulled away before he yanked Tyler down on his back on the bed catching him by surprise.

 

Dylan straddled his lap, back facing the older man, now moving up a bit before his ass was hovering above Tyler's face. He began to lower himself once Tyler had spread his butt cheeks again and once the tip of his tongue penetrated Dylan's asshole he moaned at the contact.

 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Dylan moaned as he began to grind back onto Tyler's face, fucking himself down on Tyler's tongue.

 

"So good,  _fuck_." Tyler pushed through the small ring fast, burying his tongue deep inside Dylan's hole.

 

Dylan was now bouncing on Tyler's face, riding his tongue like a mechanical bull and swearing he almost died for the fifth time today once he grind-ed back only to have his asshole met by two fingers instead of a wet slick tongue. The only lubrication being Tyler's saliva, so it hurt. But nonetheless, Dylan began to grind back even harder determined to get fucked today.

 

His head was thrown back as Tyler began to pump his fingers in at the same rhythm as Dylan's thrust backwards.

 

"Mother of Jesus." Dylan breathed out as he began to grind back harder in desperate need of something more.

 

His body jolted upwards once Tyler's tongue met his hole once again as assistance to make the experience far more pleasurable.

 

"I can't," Dylan shook his head feverishly, "I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me. God, Tyler just fuck me."

 

He hadn't even waited for any protest, he had already gotten off, moving back to his fours right beside the older man, so who was he to try and protest? Tyler grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting way too much by accident since he was far too distracted with Dylan playing with his quivering hole.

 

Tyler knelt behind Dylan as he jacked himself off, spreading the fluid over his member before spitting on it just for the hell of it.

 

"Okay, um, really needy guy in front of you here if you haven't noticed." Dylan commented.

 

Hoechlin chuckled before poking his tip at the younger man's entrance, not really to tease but to signal. Once Dylan had backed up slightly showing just how much he wanted this, Tyler took this as his cue to proceed, allowing himself to slide into Dylan's warmth. The burn was sensational, a foreign feeling that had him throwing his head back,  _already_.

 

Dylan was shaking once again because  ~~Tyler was a sex God with the best cock ever~~  he hasn't felt something like this in far too long, the real deal is far better than plastic. He winced slightly once Tyler got a hold of his hips, short nails clawing into the skin.

 

"Oh God, so big, so fucking big."

 

Tyler pulled out slowly, only leaving in the tip before jerking his hips forward making Dylan yelp at the harshness.

 

"Fuck me! Fuck me Goddamnit!"

 

"Thought that was what I was doing." Tyler panted before he began to thrust in naturally, fucking in and out of Dylan like a mad man.

 

The man beneath him was moaning wildly, head shoved into the pillow as he got completely wrecked.

 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah. Just like that, uhhhh." Dylan was very vocal, it seems.

 

Hoechlin rotated his hips, tip of his cock meeting Dylan's prostate head on.

 

He heard as the younger man released a cry of pleasure into the pillow as he began to yank him back by his hips as Tyler himself thrusted in.

 

"You feel so damn good, so tight."

 

"I'm not a virgin." Dylan moaned, breaking away from the pillow for a moment.

 

"I know, but you'll always feel virgin tight wrapped around my cock," Tyler growled before beginning to thrust in faster, burying his cock deep inside of Dylan's sweet sweet warmth.

 

"I'm so- so close." Dylan panted feeling the tightening in his balls.

 

"Don't you dare think to touch yourself," Hoechlin growled earning himself a whimper from the fragile body below his.

 

"I can't take it!" The younger man was literally crying now, because the pleasure was too much, with Tyler's cock now twitching inside of him, yet he wasn't allowed to come. And damn, that was pure torture.

 

Tyler thrusted in like a maniac, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room. He was sweating bullets as well, the swelling in his balls becoming too much. And he was coming apart without even a slight warning, making Dylan do the same despite not getting any permission to do so.

 

But it was only fair.

 

Tyler pulled out, allowing Dylan to immediately drop himself and roll onto his back as he did the same.

 

"Oh God, that was-"

 

"I know."

 

"We're so doing that again, right?" Dylan questioned looking at Tyler with hopeful eyes.

 

"I don't know, you are my boyfriend now, right?"

 

"You didn't even have to ask that." Dylan chuckled.

 

"Than yes, we are. But not right now. Right now you need sleep." Tyler pulled the blankets onto the both of their sweaty bodies.

 

"Good afternoon,  _boyfriend_."

 

"Go to sleep Dylan."

 

So he did, cuddled into the chest of the man he never thought would be his. That was until Holland woke them up at five p.m. on the same day with the flash from her camera.

 

"This is  _so_  gonna be my home screen."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? :p Please leave feedback if you enjoyed, maybe even a couple prompts and suggestions for something that you would like to see with Sterek/Hobrien.
> 
> And you can also suggest on my twitter @gaggingjerry or just follow it because you're kind. :D (Just made it btw.)
> 
> Anywho, hope you lovely creepers enjoy.


End file.
